


Queen's Curiosity

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come as Lube, F/M, Fantasizing, I'm not sure how to tag some of this, Light Sadism, Lube, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multiple Orgasms, Sakura Hinoka and Corrin are mentioned notably but do not exactly appear, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Mikoto summons the Summoner one evening to discuss something that has been on her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

After walking out of a meeting with Anna, Kiran was approached by Matthew with a message from Mikoto. He was to meet with her in her bedroom after sundown. Kiran racked his brain trying to figure out what Mikoto could want. But as the appointed hour drew near, he had to admit defeat. And so he found himself knocking on the door to her chambers.

The door opened to reveal Mikoto smiling serenely at him.

“Ah Summoner, do come in. I apologize if this was inconvenient for you.” Mikoto ushered him in and closed the door. She directed him to a table in the corner of the room with various small sweets spread out, and bid him to have a seat at it. “Please help yourself.” she encouraged.

“Thank you.” Kiran replied as he took one chocolate. “I wasn’t inconvenienced at all. Although I was curious as to what this is about.”

“My apologies, I assure you the matter isn’t anything bad. Forgive me; I’ll be just a moment.” Mikoto explained as she disappeared into her bathroom. After a few minutes Mikoto returned without her accessories and jewelry, and wearing a silk robe. Mikoto chuckled as Kiran stared at her.

“How adorable.” Rather than the table Mikoto walked across the room to her bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. “Now Kiran, about the matter I wished to talk with you.”

“R-right. Of course.” Kiran had come back to reality. “What was it you wanted?”

“Do you think I have not noticed?” Mikoto asked playfully, but Kiran didn’t miss the accusatory undercurrent to the question.

“Noticed what?” he slowly asked.

“There is no need to hide anything. I’m not upset. I know how you’ve been lusting after my daughters.”

Kiran sat there mouth agape. It was true, but he had never made a move on either of the women. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Mikoto simply motioned with her finger for him to come over. He did as he was instructed, walking over to Mikoto’s bed as she stood up.

“I told you I’m not mad. Just curious.” her voice was commanding but also strangely soothing to Kiran. “If you could please undress.”

Kiran began to do as he was ordered, and discarded his robe, then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off as well. He came to his senses when he had begun to undo his pants.

“Mikoto, what?” he understood what was going on, but he still didn’t understand why.

“Very well, allow me to assist you Summoner.” she said cheerily as she sunk to her knees and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Kiran stepped to the side and Mikoto grabbed his pants, folding them in half and placing them on the bed.

“Now we only have one article left to deal with.” Mikoto declared cheerily as she grabbed the waist of Kiran’s boxers. He was only slightly bulging against the fabric, so Mikoto was visibly disappointed when she pulled his boxers down and his semi-erect cock didn’t pop up excitedly.

“Oh well, we’ll fix that soon enough she mused.”

“Mikoto, it isn’t that I’m not happy about this, but I don’t understand?” Kiran finally protested. He was torn between the thrill of what was happening, and the feeling of responsibility he has as the summoner and tactician not to get involved with the heroes in this manner.

“Relax Kiran. You’re always so reliable and earnest, that’s part of what draws each of us to you. But there’s nothing wrong with enjoying oneself now and then as well. Consider this a reward for looking after my daughters, as well as a test of your worthiness.” Mikoto was so nonchalant about this situation that Kiran felt silly even protesting. It wasn’t like he had never considered this either. Mikoto lightly ran a finger from the base of Kiran’s cock, to the head, and then gently tickled the balls beneath it before leaning in with her mouth. Slowly Kiran was starting to harden. Mikoto thought it was adorable that he was still so nervous. Mouth wide open, Mikoto leaned in, stopping just before taking Kiran into her mouth. Kiran twitched when her warm breath hit his cock.

“Oh! I nearly forgot.” she suddenly said, standing up and walking over to her nightstand. "A little something I picked up from the Outrealms markets." She rummaged through her nightstand and pulled out a decently sized bottle. “Ta-dah!” she showed the bottle off like a prize. “It’s a special brand of lubricant. It’s supposed to feel very good.”

Mikoto sauntered back over to Kiran who was now standing at full attention and looking eager. She slowly fell to her knees again and placed the bottle beside her. She licked her lips in anticipation. “I knew you would not disappoint me, Summoner. You’re in for a very good time.” she promised him as she tilted her head over his cock.

Shivers ran through Kiran’s body when Mikoto licked the tip of his cock, and with each subsequent lick afterwards. It had been weeks since he had gotten himself off. The feeling of someone else touching him was simply euphoric. Mikoto swirled her tongue around the head of Kiran’s cock, flicking the urethra before closing her mouth around the head. All the while Mikoto looked up at Kiran, refusing to break eye contact. Kiran gasped and moaned as she inched her mouth further around his cock. The suction was incredible as she swallowed him to the base. Mikoto began massaging his balls with both hands, kneading them back and forth between her thumbs and fingers.  She sucked him slowly and forcefully, with her tongue slipping around his length, thoroughly tasting him.

“Gods you’re incredible Mikoto…” Kiran groaned as he placed a hand on the older woman’s head. Mikoto winked at him and briefly released his cock. Precum and saliva dribbled out the side of her mouth when she spoke.

“I would hope so with my experience.” She flicked his frenulum with her tongue and engulfed him once. She refused to let up the pressure and also quickened her pace. His cock glistened with a thorough coating of saliva each time Mikoto pulled back to the tip. Kiran just marveled each time his entire length disappeared back into her throat. Suddenly he began to throb uncontrollably.

“Fuck. Mikoto-” Kiran began to warn her, but before he could finish speaking she pulled her mouth off of him and tightly gripped the base of his cock.

“No, no Summoner. Not yet.” Mikoto purred as she watched Kiran squirm under her touch, desperate for release. “I told you, this is your reward, and a test. And perhaps there is a hint of jealousy.” Mikoto admitted with a smile. “Are you calm now?” she asked when Kiran’s breathing settled.

Kiran nodded.

“Wonderful.” Mikoto released his frustrated cock and undid the ties to her robe, allowing it to slip off her shoulders into a pile around her. Kiran’s eyes grew wide and his cock bounced hungrily in front of Mikoto’s face as Kiran bore witness to her large breasts in all of their bare glory.

“Oh? Judging from this big guy’s reaction I’d say you approve of my breasts?” Mikoto’s tone was as dignified as ever, but there was a hint of satisfaction this time too. And Kiran was amazed at how sexy it was to see the Queen of Hoshido on her knees before him, yet still be so elegant and commanding.

“Your breasts are incredible.” Kiran muttered as he stared at them.

“Thank you. Now sit down there at the edge of the bed." Mikoto commanded. "Here’s where the fun begins.” Had Kiran been in a better state of mind he might've picked up on the subtle hint of a threat beneath those words. He did as he was instructed and watched as Mikoto opened up the bottle of lube, squirting a small amount into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and then grabbed Kiran’s cock with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. Slowly, methodically she massaged the lube into his skin, periodically switching hands and watching with amusement as Kiran throbbed and grew harder still due to her efforts. She had to stop him from cumming too early once more, but her every movement remained calm and graceful. To Kiran, it was clear that Mikoto was in control of this encounter. Not that he minded too terribly.

She let go of his cock and squeezed out more lube, only this time she began rubbing it into her breasts. Kiran watched intently as Mikoto massaged herself, pulling at her own nipples occasionally as she worked the lubricant into her skin.

“Here we go.” Mikoto grabbed her breasts and shuffled closer to Kiran, sandwiching his cock between them. Kiran moaned as he was enveloped by the softness. She squeezed her breasts together with one hand to hold him in place, and with her other hand squeezed out some more lube in between her breasts and down onto his cock. Slowly she began to move her breasts up and down, his slick cock peeking out from between them every so often.

“Now Kiran,” Mikoto began while staring up at him. “As I said, I know you’ve been lusting after my daughters. I’ve seen that lecherous look in your eyes when you’re around them.” The return to this topic surprised Kiran; he’d nearly forgotten that Mikoto ever brought that up.

“It this really appropriate?” he asked nervously, yet still unable to take his eyes off of those breasts.

“You do not deny it. So tell me Summoner, what about Sakura attracts you?” Mikoto began alternating lifting her breasts up and down along his cock.

“Fuck…” Kiran groaned  as Mikoto began sucking on the head of his cock again. “Sakura…” Kiran visualized the pink haired shrine maiden. “She’s cute. Really cute. The kind of cute where I just want to protect her…but also want to mess her up…” Kiran added quietly. He didn’t understand why Mikoto was doing this, or how she’d react.

“Oh?” Mikoto popped off his cock for a moment and added some more lube. “Mess her up how? Be specific, don’t be shy.” Her voice was so oddly serene.

“I…I imagine how cute her breasts would look. What color her nipples are. How they would taste…and what it would be like to fuck her. To hold her beneath me, to watch her ride me, to bend her over…to take her from behind…then fill her pussy.” Kiran’s thoughts were muddled as he struggled to find the nerve to speak.

“Come now Kiran, be confident.” Mikoto reassured him in between licking his cock. She squeezed her breasts tighter around him and quickened her pace.

“I…urgh. She looks like she’d be so tight, I want to cum inside her pussy until its leaking out. I think about having her kneel before me, and then I’d shove my cock down her throat. She’d look adorable drooling on herself as I fucked her throat and came, again and again.”

“Oh? And you think about my daughter like this when you’re masturbating, Kiran?” Mikoto continued rolling her breasts around his cock, squeezing it tighter between them.

“I do.” Kiran groaned and clenched, bucking his hips as he felt himself getting ready to cum. He prayed Mikoto allowed him to this time. “I think about having Sakura suck me off, maybe in public and we’ll hide somewhere. She’ll get on her knees and hope we aren’t caught. Maybe we’ll be in one of our chambers before we have to head out. I imagine cumming inside her mouth, and that sweet princess will hold out her tongue to show me before she swallows. Or sometimes I imagine pulling out before I cum, and she’ll stand up, pull her panties down and hold them open for me, so I can cum into them. She’ll pull them back up and squirm as she gets used to the feeling. She would end up wearing them all day like that. But sometimes I think about really fucking your daughter’s cute face when I’m getting off.” He was starting to not care about this strange situation anymore; he was turned on and desperate for release. “I want to see her eyes watering as I hold her down. I want to hear her choke on me as I cum down her throat. I imagine her gasping for air as I pull out and smear saliva and semen all over her face. And then I tell her to suck it again. I fuck her face hard and fast, and this time I pull out and cum on her face. I don’t give her a break and I shove it right back in. By the time I’m done she’d be unrecognizable underneath all that cum and spit. The fantasy always ends, I always cum when I think about her tear stained, cum soaked, spit slathered face with globs of it all just dripping off her cheeks and chin onto her chest, her hair would be coated with dried cum...and then she'd thank me for using her.” Kiran confessed as he took sharper breaths.

Mikoto held her breasts together around Kiran’s cock as tightly as she could now as she spit on it and jerked him rapidly. Kiran placed his hands behind him on the bed to steady himself as he gave into the pleasure.

“Cum, Kiran. Cum while thinking about Sakura as you fuck her mother’s breasts.” She looked into Kiran’s eyes and held contact with him, enjoying the hungry, desperate contortions of his face as he groaned louder. “They’re so soft aren’t they? So big. My daughters can’t do this for you, can they? Sakura can try, but she can’t compete. Go on and coat my breasts with your cum, just like I know you want to. Dirty me just like you want to dirty my daughter. Cum.”

“M-Mikoto!” Kiran grunted, closing his eyes and leaning back and thrusting upwards as he finally came. He felt himself push against the pressure of Mikoto’s breasts as he exploded between them. The first few spurts pooled around his cock until he broke free of her breasts. He  opened his eyes in time to witness several streams of his semen shooting up onto Mikoto’s collarbone and neck, and one stray spurt found its home on her bottom lip. He came harder than he could remember, emptying his balls all over Mikoto’s massive breasts. All the while Mikoto continued to stroke her breasts up and down along his cock. She enjoyed the sight of the Summoner squirming in front of her, the adorable sounds of his relieved moans.

“So much. I’m impressed.” she mused. “Did my breasts feel that good, or were you that backed up?”

“Both.” Kiran panted. “Both. That was incredible.”

“Thank you, Kiran.” Mikoto licked the cum off of her bottom lip. “Not bad.” she assured him as she continued to stroke his cock.

“Mikoto?” Kiran asked when his breath returned to him. “I thought we were done?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Mikoto asked, rather amused. She grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a liberal amount across the top of her breasts. Before setting the bottle down she appeared to ponder something, and then squirted some more directly onto his still sandwiched cock. She diligently began working his cock again, noting how the tired organ throbbed fitfully.

“Mikoto, please, I need to rest first.” Kiran pleaded, but Mikoto hummed and ignored him. Kiran shook his hips pitifully; the sensation of his cock being worked without rest was wonderful, but painful. “Why?”

“We’ve only discussed one of my daughters so far Kiran. I must say, that was surprisingly filthy coming from you. I never would’ve pegged you for even a hint of sadism. To think you’d want to treat a shrine maiden-and a princess no less-in such a manner…and to so brazenly admit it to her mother…” Mikoto teased him as she continued rubbing her breasts along the length of his cock. Kiran groaned, the pain was replaced by pleasure as his cock slid in between her breasts, his cum mixing with the lubricant to provide a sticky, yet slick sensation which urged him on.

“Now,” Mikoto prompted, “tell me about Hinoka.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Summoner was more confident now.

“Sakura is so sweet and reserved. In contrast, Hinoka can be so irritating and careless.” Kiran began, having finally embraced the circumstances. “Every now and then I’ll catch sight of Hinoka’s panties as she’s mounting or dismounting her Kinshi. She’s got so much energy, and with how blunt she is she can really get on your nerves. Sometimes I just want to tear those panties off of her, ball them up, shove them in her mouth and fuck the hell out of her. Just fuck her wherever we are, not caring who’s around. That’ll teach her not to tease me, not to be so damn irritating.”

“Oh my.” Mikoto leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He was saltier now thanks to all of the cum splattered everywhere, but she didn’t mind. Kiran moaned his approval.

“Hinoka seems like she’d be a good fuck. Tight, full of energy, competitive. She could go all day. I’d love to lie back and let her mount me in reverse, working my cock while I watched that toned, fantastic ass bounce. Then I’d have her get on all fours and I’d fuck that ass that’s teased me for so long. Sometime I’ll get myself off while thinking about spanking her until her ass is redder than her hair. I’ll imagine her screaming as I pound her asshole. She would be taunting me while I’m emptying load after load into her ass. Each time I came she would ask if that was all I got. Finally I’d flip her onto her back and start alternating between sticking it in her pussy and her ass. I’d cum into either one indiscriminately. We would exchange taunts and curses while I fucked her holes. And then I would imagine tying her up, and fucking her ass, her pussy, and her mouth as hard as I wanted. I would usually finish while imagining her tight asshole gripping me, or her sloppy face glaring up at me.”

Kiran felt his balls tighten as he finished sharing his fantasies. “Fuck…” he thrust his hips up and forward. “Mikoto, don’t stop…” he grunted out. Mikoto lifted her mouth off of his cock and flicked the pulsating head a few more times before moving away.

“I don’t recall allowing you to tell me what to do.” she stated, smiling expectantly. “Now aren’t you going to cum?” she squeezed her breasts around his cock but stopped moving.

“Mikoto…please.” Kiran pleaded.

“Use my breasts like you want to use Hinoka. Fuck them if you want to cum Summoner.” Kiran had given up fighting Mikoto’s game, and he obliged, bracing himself against the mattress and wildly thrusting his hips. The wet slapping, slopping of his cock between her breasts encouraged him to thrust harder. Various gods and fucks escaped his lips as he lost himself in the tight softness of Mikoto’s breasts. Mikoto watched his raging cock slip in and out of her breasts as he erupted for the second time, covering her breasts with another layer of cum. There was a lesser, but still substantial amount, much to either person’s surprise. Kiran groaned as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. When his cock settled down Mikoto lightly ran her breasts along his shaft, and licked the tip playfully until Kiran had recovered his breath enough to talk.

“Mikoto,” he began as he ran a hand through his hair. “Are we done now?” Mikoto responded simply by once more slipping her lips around the head of his sore cock and gripping her ample breasts around it.

“Aren’t you sore?” Kiran croaked out.

“I’m fine.” Mikoto grabbed the bottle of lubricant again, reapplying it. Her chest was a sloppy mess now, and while Kiran thought it was sexy as hell, and his cock perked up each time he looked at her, he was still sore. “Now tell me Kiran, you’ve seen Corrin in her swimsuit. Have you ever thought of her treating you like I have tonight?” Mikoto licked her lips clean and locked eyes with him as she continued massaging his cock between her breasts.

“I have but god, Corrin has nothing on you Mikoto.” Kiran noticed he was drooling somewhat now. Mikoto just continued to stare at him as she worked him, so he decided to continue.

“I’ve thought about fucking her tits just like this, but there’s no way Corrin could compare to you in size or skill. Fuck…honestly Corrin’s best feature is…” Kiran suddenly lost his nerve and trailed off.

“I told you, don't be shy.” Mikoto encouraged him. “Tell me.”

“Her feet.” Kiran continued, although his voice was strained from the continued pressure on his cock. “She’s always going around barefoot. I couldn’t help but notice how slender her feet are. How firm they must feel.  I’ll get off while thinking about her rubbing my cock with her feet. She’ll slip the head of my cock in between her toes every so often. Then she’d use one foot to push my cock back, and she’d massage my balls with the toes of her other foot. She’ll switch feet and continue like this until I’m ready to cum, and then she’d go back to stroking the length of my cock with both feet until I’ve covered them in cum. And then one at a time she’d lift a foot up to her mouth and lick them clean. Gods Mikoto, please…” Kiran confessed desperately as he felt himself prepare to cum yet again.

He closed his eyes and braced himself as his cock throbbed, releasing yet more cum onto Mikoto’s plastered breasts. When he opened his eyes he saw it was a far smaller amount this time. He half-expected Mikoto to chide him, but instead she just smiled and stopped her movements, albeit without leasing his cock, and gently licked his aching reddened tip.

“You must be tired.” she cooed as she kissed his no longer fully hardened penis. “Now tell me, what about myself?” Mikoto let her breasts fall away from him and swallowed his cock to the hilt. Kiran doubled over and grabbed her head out of shock.

“Mikoto!” he urged her futilely. He felt her tongue slide around his spent cock as she worked it fully erect once more. She gripped his thigh with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. She massaged his balls relentlessly, taking advantage of the concoction of saliva and semen they were coated in.

“Mikoto…of course I’ve thought about fucking you too.” Kiran groaned as he held onto Mikoto’s head. “I’ve been entranced by your massive tits from the day you were summoned here. That first night, as soon as I got back to my chambers i had to jerk one out because of you. You’re one of the kindest and most mature heroes in the Order, of course I’d want to see you moaning and quivering! Of course I’d want to see this sexy body, this dirty side of you that so few have ever gotten to see. I’ve thought about fucking you in every possible way…I’ve even thought about fucking you and your daughters together. What would it hurt to be so selfish in my fantasies? If you noticed that I wanted Sakura, and Hinoka, and Corrin, then surely you’d have noticed I wanted you too!” Kiran confessed with abandon. He grabbed fistfuls of Mikoto’s luxurious hair and buckled over as he came. Miktoto took it in stride, never faltering in her work, coaxing out every last drop of cum from his balls. With her lips airtight around his base, she massaged the underside of his cock with her tongue as she sucked. Kiran moaned endlessly, muttering to Mikoto about how wonderful she is, until she finally released his cock with a pop, strands of drool falling off between her lips and his very sore cock. She held out her tongue and winked, showing off her prize, a very small amount of cum compared to his earlier gifts. She swallowed and smiled up at Kiran who leaned back on the bed and sighed as his cock finally limp.

“Oh my god.” he sighed.

“I did wonder how you would fare Summoner.” Mikoto told him as she rose to her feet. Even as sore as he was, witnessing her full nude body in its entire splendor was enough to have his cock twitching to life. He could see now that her pussy was crowned with a thin line of carefully trimmed hair, and her thighs looked wonderfully soft. Now that he had a better look at her chest, he was impressed at how much he had cum. She was coated in his semen, ropes of it from one breast to another, up her chest, dripping down to her stomach, globs of it here and there mixed with saliva and lube. It was the second sexiest thing Kiran had ever seen. The first would happen a moment later, when Mikoto scooped up one of the globs into her mouth and swallowed it.

“I thought I had drained every drop from you Kiran. But looking at that guy,” she gestured towards his now semi-erect cock, “perhaps you want to go again?”

“No!” Kiran blurted out, and then sheepishly he added, “I mean, I would love to, but please…I need a break.”

“Relax.” Mikoto giggled. “I was only teasing you Kiran.” She reassured him as she sat down next to him.

“What was this about exactly?” Kiran asked as their eyes met.

“Despite your outgoing nature, you seem to keep yourself fairly guarded around the heroes. I had a hunch and this seemed like the most efficient way to follow it up.” Mikoto explained. She hesitated and then continued. “And, I supposed there was some envy involved. Perhaps I began to feel as though I was too old to catch your attention.” she admitted with a blush. The very act threw Kiran for a loop.

“I…envious? Old? Mikoto, you’re incredible, truly.” he leaned over and kissed her, and to his relief she returned the kiss. “I meant what I said. I’ve thought about you so much…”

“I’m so happy to hear that Kiran. You said some…interesting things.” she raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn’t done making him sweat yet. “We’ll have to talk about some of those things…at some other time. Now I don’t know about you, but I could use a bath. Perhaps afterwards you would care to spend the night?” Mikoto stood up and walked toward her bathroom, her voluptuous ass swaying back and forth. This time Kiran didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. It didn't feel natural splitting this into chapters, but it also just felt too long in my opinion. I think I corrected all the misspellings, capitalization, and didn't leave anything mid-sentence. I'm realizing how repetitive my writing is. I need to describe things better and with more variety and flair.
> 
> I wasn't sure about tagging the characters or relationships in Kiran's fantasies, since while I guess they're a substantial part of this fic, they still aren't a focus.
> 
> This one was based on "Kiran talking about what he'd do to Sakura and Hinoka while Mikoto dominated him with her breasts." As well as "Oh right Corrin exists too..." Definitely not a story for everyone.
> 
> This began with a different introduction with Sakura and Kiran flirting. But those few sentence somehow became a page and then I was like "shit these two are cute actually." So that's its own separate thing now that I'll finish soon.
> 
> I don't think this fic counts as pseudo-incest, but if anyone disagrees, I'll tag it. I'm going to try and write more often, so if anyone has any requests at any time, feel free to let me know. I won't make any promises however.


End file.
